


Endless Flight

by Kiki (Kikimay)



Category: True Detective
Genre: Death, Gen, Healing, Post-Canon, Stars
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Perché dovrei vivere nella storia, eh Marty? Cosa cazzo potrebbe pretendere di più da me questo mondo?”</i><br/>Rust e Marty, post-Carcosa. Tra fantasmi del passato, nature morte e stelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Endless Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628254) by [Kikimay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kikimay)



  

 

 

_“Why should I live in history? This is a place where nothing is solved. Someone told me time is a flat circle. Everything we will do or have ever done we will do it over and over again.”_  
Rust Cohle – The Secret Fate of all Life (1.05)  


 

 

 

L’alba faceva capolino oltre i confini dell’orizzonte. Di arancio rosato tingeva il blu del cielo e le nuvole rade che si perdevano nello spazio ventoso. Un calore crescente intiepidiva l’aria del mattino, che odorava di argilla secca e brina, di foglie morte e fumo.  
Rust Cohle aveva atteso il nuovo giorno ad occhi aperti. Immerso nell’oscurità della notte, aveva respirato piano contro il cuscino umido e ricordato.  
Poi aveva sentito Marty alzarsi, preparare il caffè, aprire la porta di ingresso per raccogliere il giornale e commentare a mezza voce l’ondata di merda informativa. Immobile, aveva atteso che l’ospite uscisse per la spesa quotidiana prima di alzarsi dal giaciglio di cuscini che aveva creato nella stanza degli ospiti. In silenzio, aveva indossato una vecchia vestaglia e cambiato le mutande ed era sceso al piano di sotto. Aveva aperto la porta principale, era uscito nel giardino.  
Argilla secca e brina, combustibile per lampade, insetti bruciati, smog.  
Accanto alla luna brillavano le luci intermittenti di un aereo e il blu si fondeva col rosso violento del giorno.  
Scalzo, Rust aveva percorso qualche passo nell’erba umida, assaporandone la morbidezza che acquietava la sua sete e, con due dita premute contro la giugulare, aveva ascoltato il canto degli uccelli.  
A pochi metri da lui c’era un albero e, sull’albero, un nido colmo di uccellini che strillavano e beccavano l’aria, affamati. Il soffice tocco di un’ala piumata aveva fatto arrestare Rust, che si era chinato sull’erba verde. Un tordo dal becco giallo giaceva al suolo, privo di vita. Gli occhi neri aperti e lucidi, un verme a pochi passi dal suo cadavere: la cena per i cuccioli.  
Rust aveva alzato gli occhi verso il nido e poi li aveva nuovamente rivolti al cadavere del tordo. Il sapore metallico del sangue gli aveva invaso la bocca e, in un momento, un sentimento simile alla pena gli aveva stretto il cuore.  
Poi aveva notato i fiori rossi e minuscoli sotto il tordo e i lombrichi luridi, le mosche.  
Aveva alzato nuovamente lo sguardo e l’orizzonte era in fiamme, brillanti e minacciose. Vive.  
  
  
  
  
“Non crederai mai alla merda che hanno iniziato a promuovere nel supermercato. Ho quasi desiderato che fossi nei paraggi, per stonare il commesso con uno dei tuoi pipponi filosofici sull’inutilità delle …”  
Marty era tornato ed urlava dal piano di sotto.  
“Rust?” aveva chiamato, salendo le scale velocemente.  
Si era arrestato dinanzi alla porta socchiusa del coinquilino ed aveva bussato lievemente. Era diventata questa la loro convivenza: ritmi prestabiliti e inusitata gentilezza, come se entrambi fossero fatti di fragile cristallo.  
“Entra pure. È casa tua,” aveva borbottato Rust, sulle labbra una sigaretta consumata.  
“Gesù Cristo, amico! Quando imparerai che la finestra si apre ogni tanto?” aveva replicato Marty, sollevando la tapparella gialla che oscurava la stanza degli ospiti.  
Il sole aveva fatto il suo ingresso con prepotenza e l’azzurro stinto della parete si era ravvivato. Marty si era voltato a guardare Rust, gli occhi gonfi e arrossati come un bambino appena strappato dal pianto.  
Era taciturno Rust. Nelle settimane successive alla fuga dall’ospedale aveva scambiato qualche parola appena con Marty e rivolto un ostinato silenzio al resto del genere umano. Era stanco, Rust. Il suo ventre era stato squarciato e ricucito e nessuno era stato capace di ricomporlo diversamente, di aggiungere interesse e desiderio tra gli strati di carne sanguinante.  
“Ehi,” aveva salutato Marty, timidamente. “Colazione?”  
Rust aveva rifiutato con un cenno muto, che aveva scosso i suoi lunghi capelli sporchi.  
“Pillole.”  
“Di questo passo distruggerai quel che resta del tuo stomaco,” aveva borbottato Marty, consegnando di malavoglia le medicine al paziente intrattabile. Poi si era diretto oltre la tana di cuscini sul pavimento (Perché Rust aveva perso la capacità di riposare in un letto vero). “Ancora con questa merda?” aveva chiesto, indicando le foto attaccate alla parete.  
Foto che Marty non voleva più guardare, foto che non smettevano di ossessionare Rust. Il tono della sua voce, però, si era mantenuto sul preoccupato/premuroso.  
“Non esiste riposo per me, Marty. Dovresti saperlo, ormai.”  
Marty aveva scosso il capo, gettato le foto del cestino della spazzatura.  
_“Vivo nell’atto_ , Marty. Mi è impossibile concepire un’esistenza diversa.”  
“Perché non vivi nell’atto di farti uno shampoo, per esempio? Comincia pensando alle cose semplici.”  
Rust aveva alzato le mani scosse da un tremito costante. Non aveva più consumato alcool dal giorno dello scontro con Childress, il suo corpo assuefatto si ribellava al dolore dalla privazione.  
“Gesù … lascia che ti aiuti. Dovremmo chiedere a Maggie come gestire la situazione. Non è sicuro fare queste cose da soli, non è sicuro.”  
“Cosa lo è?” aveva chiesto Rust, una smorfia simile ad un sorriso a piegargli le labbra.  
  
  


  
Ricordava Maggie, cotone pulito e retrogusto salato di erba e tè. Aveva cancellato a forza ogni altra memoria, il luccichio delle mani bianche aggrappale al mobile in cucina e la consistenza soda delle sue natiche.  
Maggie era diventata quercia verde del passato. Come Laurie, come Claire.  
Aveva pensato a loro nelle lunghe notti insonni dopo il coma. Aveva ripensato alle braccia pallide di Claire e ai suoi occhi ed aveva rivisto Sophia, ancora dentro di lei, tendere una mano oltre lo scudo del ventre della madre per conoscerlo, nell’istante in cui ogni cosa, presente e passata, si era fusa in un unicum ed aveva dato vita ad un Rust nuovo.  
Un Rust che era padre.  
  


  
  
“È calda abbastanza?” aveva chiesto Marty, immergendo i lunghi capelli dell’ospite nel lavello colmo d’acqua. Aveva comprato un nuovo shampoo che odorava come rosa fluorescente e vaniglia.  
“Avresti una carriera come sciampista. Ti riesce bene la parte del commesso gentile.”  
“Chiudi quella bocca e stenditi bene, non vorrai continuare a puzzare come un vecchio cane …”  
Marty aveva dita gentili, esperte. Si muovevano sul suo scalpo in alto e in basso, provocandogli piacere. Rust poteva chiudere gli occhi.  
  


  
  
Quando Sophia era morta il cielo si era tinto di grigio. Rust aveva osservato lo spazio fuori dalla finestra intontito, senza chiedersi le ragioni del disprezzo che Claire aveva cominciato a provare per lui.  
Era scoppiato un temporale feroce, i lampi avevano illuminato il cielo a giorno e l’acqua si era schiantata al suolo, inondandolo. Dopo il temporale un arcobaleno era apparso in lontananza. L’albero vicino alla stanza della figlia morta era colmo di frutti maturi.  
  


 

  
_“Perché dovrei vivere nella storia_ , eh Marty? Cosa cazzo potrebbe pretendere di più da me questo mondo?”  
Marty aveva esitato, brandendo il pettine a mezz’aria.  
Non faceva questo genere di lavoro da quando le figlie erano piccole. Diamine, non aveva mai veramente pettinato Audrey e Macie, affidate alle cure più competenti di Maggie. Ma le mani di Rust tremavano e il suo ventre era stato squarciato e ricomposto nel sangue.  
E non aveva più parlato. Dalla notte in cui gli aveva rivelato cos’era successo in Carcosa, non aveva più parlato veramente.  
  


  
  
Quando Sophia era nata, il sole era tornato a splendere su Galveston dopo due giorni di pioggia incessante. Rust aveva stretto tra le mani la mano sudata di Claire, che emetteva lunghi gemiti strozzati, e respirato assieme a lei.  
La stanza odorava di sale e sangue e dal ventre di Claire si effondevano delle onde costanti e profonde. Per la prima volta nella vita Rust Cohle aveva sentito di appartenere, di conoscere.  
  


  
  
_“Sono quello che so_ , Marty.” Aveva detto Rust, i capelli bagnati e lo sguardo perso in un altro luogo e un altro tempo.  
Marty aveva una tazza di tè tra le mani ed era seduto accanto a lui, nel patio che dava sulla strada. Con pazienza aveva atteso le sue parole.  
“Ero giunto al termine ed ero compiuto. E avevo sentito … Sophia. E quando il coltello mi aveva squarciato lo stomaco …”  
Marty aveva trasalito.  
“L’avevo tolto. _Sciolto_. Come i lacci ai polsi di Dora Lange. Per non essere più … per riprendermi quello che sapevo.”  
Il tè era amaro e freddo. Le mani di Rust tremavano e sul suo volto scorrevano grosse lacrime saline che cadevano sulla vestaglia, dove si nascondeva una lunga cicatrice rosa, memoria della morte sfiorata. Marty non riusciva che a pensare ad Cristo abbattuto e stanco della croce, ed il pensiero lo faceva arrossire di colpa e vergogna.  
“Cosa sapevi, Rust?”  
“La vita è male, Marty.” Aveva replicato lui, più forte e deciso, come chi rivela una verità profondamente assimilata. “È un ciclo continuo che pretende la nostra partecipazione, addirittura il nostro assenso. Ma non può esistere assenso per quello che chiede. E non può esistere scopo né significato. Ho smesso di conoscere, perché sono diventato saggio. Cazzo ... non ho voluto più conoscere, non volevo sapere più nulla di questo mondo. Ma adesso …”  
“Adesso?”  
Rust si era voltato a guardare Marty. Nei suoi occhi brillava una luce di vulnerabilità e – Marty non credeva che l’avrebbe mai detto – _smarrimento_.  
“Abbiamo spezzato il ciclo o siamo sempre in questo cazzo di ballo?” aveva chiesto, roteando gli occhi per l’esasperazione. “La morte avrebbe spezzato il ciclo, sicuramente.”  
“E l’ha spezzato! Childress è morto! Quell’altro schifo di … Rust, non starai pensando alla _tua_ di morte?”  
“Non so se dovrei essere qui. _Non lo so_.” Aveva ammesso lui, ancora più smarrito. “Un tempo c’era solo certezza.”  
Marty aveva provato a cercare le parole giuste, fallendo. Poi si era voltato a guardare le stelle, che splendevano sopra di lui.  
Un tempo c’era solo oscurità, ora la luce stava vincendo.  
“Ci pensi mai che …” aveva cominciato. Si era arrestato, incapace di articolare i suoi pensieri. Aveva sospirato. “Ci pensi mai che la luce fa un gran casino per arrivare sino a qui? Voglio dire, scombina le cose. Crea incertezza.” Rust non aveva replicato. “Tu sei sempre stato quello capace di vedere oltre, di percepire … sei stato la guida e hai sempre avuto fede nelle tue certezze …”  
Gli occhi di Rust erano umidi, scuri nell’ombra e belli. Marty non aveva mai realizzato veramente quanto fossero belli.  
“Non so se posso fare questo per te,” aveva ammesso. “Aiutarti a capire come funziona questa merda.”  
Rust aveva sorriso e sfoderato l’ennesima sigaretta.  
“Non ti chiedo questo, Marty.”  
“No, non lo chiedi.”  
Padre disattento e marito infedele, Marty non si era mai preso cura di nessuno prima d’ora. Di Rust, però, poteva prendersi cura. Di lui forse sì.  
_Sì._  
“Non ne hai bisogno,” aveva detto e sfiorato la mano ruvida e tremante dell’amico, che non aveva scansato il contatto.  
Quando Sophia era nata, Rust l’aveva presa tra le braccia ed immediatamente le aveva stretto una mano, la stessa mano con cui lei l’aveva cercato da dentro Claire. Nel contatto aveva sentito di spezzarsi e appartenere, di cedere il controllo e fluire insieme alle cose del mondo. Di fluire senza inizio né fine, in un volo continuo.  
“Cosa faremo adesso?” aveva chiesto Rust. “Ci culleremo nell’illusione di un ordine superiore che ci protegge? Di un lieto fine?”  
Marty aveva abbozzato un sorriso, il tè messo definitivamente da parte e la voglia di bere una birra.  
“Guarderemo le stelle.” Aveva risposto, alzando gli occhi.  
Oltre l’albero col nido, oltre l’orizzonte scuro, in alto accanto alla luna, in alto.  
  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, eccomi con una nuova storia, tutta dedicata a Rust Cohle (E un po' anche a Marty). Mi sono innamorata di True Detective a prima visione, ma mi è servito praticamente un anno per mettere insieme qualcosa di decente da dire su questi personaggi ed ancora non sono sicura di aver fatto bene. Questa storia è terribilmente indulgente e sempliciotta. XD Però spero davvero che vi possa piacere. Lo scenario è quello che ritengo più probabile in un post-Carcosa. Friendship fic, credo, ma slash se volete. Le fanfics Rust/Marty e la chemistry esondante tra Matthew e Woody mi hanno traviata. Dio aiuti una povera fangirl!


End file.
